


This Holiday Will Be The Best One Ever:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having a bad time after losing his mother, Now the anniversary is coming up, What will Tony do to help him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730





	This Holiday Will Be The Best One Ever:

*Summary: Steve was having a bad time after losing his mother, Now the anniversary is coming up, What will Tony do to help him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!* 

**_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo was actually happy about the holidays, cause he has Steve in his life. He also knew that Steve was having trouble around this time of year, So, He would do anything to help his man get through it. 

Meanwhile, The Brunette was thinking about the possibilities of being with his mother, like she promised. He was actually looking forward to having a normal holiday, like other families do. But, It wasn’t gonna happen, & it was hard for him to accept, & move on like it was meant to be. The **_Five-O Commander_** was just letting tears coming down his face, as he thought of the hell that he went through.

Tony was gonna to their bedroom, cause he had decorations that he stored. He saw that his lover was upset, & he was trying to hold onto his composure, but it was difficult. “What’s going on, Baby ?”, The _**NCIS Agent**_ asked, as he sat besides him, & pulled him closer to him, as he tried to comfort him.

“I just miss her, Danno, I miss my mother, Despite what she did, & how many times that she lied to me”, The Former Seal said, as he finally composed himself. “I know, Babe, Believe or not, She loved you too in her own way”, Tony said, as he rubbed his hand up & down soothingly his back. Steve nodded, indicated that he understood, as he smiled at him.

“This holiday **_will be_** the best one ever”, The Shorter Man said, as he kissed him on the top of his forehead. “It will be”, Steve said in agreement, as the couple shared a kiss, & hugged each other. “Let’s get started, Shall we ?”, The Dark-Haired Man said, as he pulled him with him to the door. “Great idea”, & they spent the rest of their time getting ready for the holidays.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
